Many rapidly engaging threaded fasteners exist in the industry that utilize two or more threaded segments biased inwards with a spring such that when a bolt is inserted in the correct direction into the fasteners, the fasteners ratchet over the bolt to secure the bolt. The term “bolt” refers to a male threaded element that can be hollow or solid.
Some threaded fasteners include a thread disengagement feature which can provide a lock or a ratchet type of rapid disengagement mechanism. These fasteners allow the bolt to be inserted in a relatively quick manner, but also allow the bolt to be disengaged. These fasteners involve an axial movement of a sleeve when the fastener is actuated, whereby the sleeve is connected to each individual thread segment. However, these existing fasteners are complex in design and include many individual components. Such a complex design increases the risks of failure due to the several inter-workings between components. In addition, such a complex design is expensive to manufacture as well as maintain in corrosive environments (e.g. underwater applications).
What is needed is a device having a threaded coupling mechanism utilizing a quick engagement and disengagement feature which includes a lesser number of parts and is simpler in design than the locking mechanisms described above.